Ray of Light
by deadflo
Summary: He is the new coach of Tomoeda High School for the girls' basketball team and he can't keep his eyes off of the ex-ace player Sakura Kinomoto.


**Chapter I**

"Did you hear we have a new staff?" "No but I heard he's hot."

"I heard that he came from Hong Kong from a rich family."

Words of the new teacher whispered around the halls outside of the principal's office while he was talking to the chestnut hair man who was sitting quietly in front of him.

"I see you're already popular with the female students and staffs and it's only your first day." The man in the chair touched his round glasses then folded his arms.

"Clow-san I'm flatter by all means but rest assure I am not here to cause any troubles with the school, especially with the females. " The chestnut hair man smiled at the principal

* * *

'_She's either not here or running late again.'_ The raven hair girl by the name Tomoyo who possessed beautiful amethyst eyes wondered while looking at the desk next to her.

"Everyone get to your seat, you have a new homeroom teacher." Clow came in the class of 2-A announcing the new teacher then told Syaoran to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am your new homeroom teach and new girls' basketball coach Li Syaoran. Please take good care of me." Syaoran bowed while hearing the female students whispering around the classroom.

"How are we suppose to concentrate in the training when we have a hot coach?" The girl with short red hair and blue glasses asked Tomoyo who only received a shrugged.

After Clow left Syaoran began to take attendance but was having a hard time because the female students took more than 30 seconds to answer their names.

* * *

A girl with long auburn hair wearing Tomoeda high school uniform sat under the school's sakura tree while listening to some rock music. Her emerald eyes opened from her trance and looked at the time then stood up and walked to class_. 'It's almost 8:30 AM, my name should be calling in the next 5 minutes.'_

Within those 5 minutes she was able to go to her locker and grabbed her books then turned around and walked across her locker and opened the door to homeroom.

"Here."

"And may I ask what your name is and why are you late?" Syaoran asked

"My name is the next one you're going to call out and I'm not late considering I got here before you called out."

"Kinomoto Sakura." He called out "I'll let this slide but next time come before the school bell rings."

"Actually, the bell is about to ring so I'm still not late." Sakura counter back

**BRRRING.**

'_This girl must be a spoil brat or a rebel.'_ Syaoran thought while opening his math book to start the first class period.

School quickly flew and before he even knew it was the end of the school day. Syaoran walked to the girl's gym and opened the doors to see only 4 students. Having a good memory he was able to identify Chiharu who had short brown curled in hair, Rika had long straight dark brown hair, Noaka the red headed girl and Tomoyo the Class president with tied up raven hair.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them "Where are the rest of the other teams?"

The four students looked at each other not wanting to be the one to answer then Tomoyo stepped up.

"Everyone quit after our ace player left the team because we were losing on games."

"Hm… That's odd because from the newspaper this team won the Inter-High and only formed just last year." Syaoran scratched his head thinking if he read something wrong from the papers.

"Maybe you should read again because we lost on the first round on the Winter Cup and that was during when our Ace left." Chiharu updated Syaoran.

"And who is this Ace player you speak of?"

"Sakura Kinomoto and good luck trying to get her back on the team because others tried and didn't succeed. "Rika answered then all the girls turned around and continue free play.

* * *

AN: Hello readers, Sorry If I haven't update Desire but I will soon; I just couldn't let this idea slipped away. I apologized for some grammar errors and will correct it before I update chapter two.

Please review and let me know what you think, thank you.


End file.
